story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gianna (SoW game)
Gianna (ジャナ Jana) is a bachelorette from Story of World (video game). This soft and quiet young girl is spoiled at many times. Gianna is the daughter of Giuseppe and Valentina who work together at their own gardening store. Gianna spends almost all of her time in the gardening store is very easy to find. She often visits the inn to see Matteo, and the two will marry if you choose not to pursue her yourself. Before she is married, Gianna lives at Maize Harvester. She rarely ventures outside home, except for taking a long walk around the tower area. On Tuesday, Gianna goes to the inn for a break. After the player marries Gianna, she will move in with him. Gianna will continue to work at the Harvester with her family. On Tuesday, she will walk around the house area and visiting few places in town plaza. After Matteo marries Gianna, he will live at the gardening store. Gianna keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is rainy Gianna will not leave her home at all, regardless of whether she is single or married. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Gianna's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Gianna will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Gianna will be pleased, and the player takes Potato au Gratin. However, if you reject Gianna's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Gianna's name tag on dialogue box is colored blue or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Gianna wants the player to bring her a Chocolate Pie. ---- Blue Love Event *Gianna's name tag on dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Gianna on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Gianna likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Gianna, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Gianna. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Gianna's name tag on dialogue box is colored yellow or further *Have seen the previous 4 love events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Gianna to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Gianna in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. Player can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up inside the apartment diner at 12:00! If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Gianna will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Gianna's love events and she accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the due date of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Gianna will act sensitive and quiet. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have black hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. The baby boy will wear dark green whilst the girl will wear a dark pink clothing. The player will get the same result if they marry other Latin marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Tower Area *13:00 to 16:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Matteo saves Gianna from a dog that almost attacked her! He's bleeding, but says that it's alright because Gianna already safe. Gianna is very worried, but eventually thanks Matteo for helping her. ---- Purple Love Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find the rival of the same gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take his or her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, they will to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Gianna will be okay. The player can choose either option, but the better answer for going through rival marriage is to say "Good idea". ---- Blue Love Event *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is female and upon going outside home in the morning, Gianna will ask about his relationship with Matteo. Encouraging Gianna will make him relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Matteo herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is male, except that Matteo will come to your house asking about Gianna. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a female and Matteo appears in house but want Gianna to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Tower Area *13:00 to 16:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Matteo (Boy Player)/Gianna (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married The couple talk about Giuseppe and Valentina. They appear to be doing much better. This makes Matteo and Gianna very happy. Valentina will come by, and her only concern is Matteo and Gianna's relationship! Matteo gets embarrassed when Giuseppe asks if he's going to propose to Gianna soon. Their feelings have always been apparent, so why hide it? Approximately 1 year after triggering the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Matteo or Gianna (depending on gender you are playing as), telling that they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and of course, their family. Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Matteo and Gianna got married, Gianna will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, the two of them will eventually gave birth to a son named Maurizio. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes